My Army Boy
by Isefjaer
Summary: Jemi : i got a challenge about writing a Jemi, and about a scene with alot emotions, it could be death, heartbreak ect... so here it is,hope you like it


She was standing at the airport more excited than ever, it had been two months since she last saw him, and today was the day she had been counting down to. He came back. She smiled to herself. She missed everything about him, she missed his strong arms around her, his soft lips on hers. She could see the plane now, ready to land. She could barely stand still, she started to walk back and forth by the huge window. She got butterflies in her stomach as the huge dark gray military airplane opened the back door. As she saw people starting to come out of the plane she pressed herself past other people waiting for their dear one's "sorry" she said as she almost knocked a lady over. She made it over to the double glass doors waiting in excitement. She saw the chests covered with the US-flag being carried over into cars. The soldiers held their heads low, in memory of their friends who had lost their life serving the country. She looked for him, standing on her tippy toes. A girl came up beside her and smiled

"are you exited?"

she smiled back "yeah, it feels like it has been forever since I last saw him"

the girl smiled warmly "I bet he's just as exited as you" the girl said

"thank you, so how long is it since you saw your man?" Demi asked and looked down at her growing belly.

"4 four months" she smiled "oh, there he is!" the girl half yelled,

Demi looked in the direction the girl was pointing at and she saw _him. _She opened the doors, she didn't care that she wasn't allowed to go out on the runway. All she thought about was him, she ran as fast as she could and threw her arms around his neck "im so glad you're okay, I've missed you so much!" she said into his shoulder.

He hugged her back, and let go taking a step back looking down.

"what's wrong?" she asked worried

"I, uhm" he said still looking down

"what is it?"

He looked up at her "im sorry Demi, but"

She was worried now, what was happening? She was afraid to ask but she had to "but what?"

"I met a girl a few months back" he looked at her.

"so you're breaking up with me, after all this time?" she tried to stay strong

"sorry"

She looked around for a second "is she here?"

He looked over Demi's shoulder and smiled

She turned around and saw the girl she had been talking to earlier. Sometimes you just have to smile, pretend that everything's okay, hold back the tears and walk away. She thought to herself and looked at Joe again "goodbye then" she turned around without a second glance and walked away.

She got back into the airport half running through it, in the need to fresh air, she couldn't breathe. She ran into the first restroom she spotted, into a stall and slid down the wall. Trying to catch her breath as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wouldn't let herself cry, she wouldn't waist her tears on him. He meant everything to her but nothing had ever hurt more than realizing she meant nothing to him. She let out a cry as she could feel her heart breaking, the tears streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her whole body was numb. She felt pain I so many ways. She hurt in places she didn't even know existed.. Mostly, though, the pain stems from the fact that she had invested so much in him. Losing the relationship, then, felt like losing a part of herself.

How long she had been sitting there she had no clue of, she got up from the floor. When she got out it was dark outside. She wiped her tears and held her hand out for a cab. And got into it as soon as one stopped. "17th Ave, Springfield," she said closing her door. She looked down at her own stomach, half smiling and put her left hand on it. Taking a deep breath. She needed to focus. See herself, and not anyone else, as the source of her own happiness. She saw the Tennessee Army & Air National Guard Heliport disappearing in the review mirror.

_Wanting him is hard to forget, loving him is hard to regret, losing him is hard to accept, but even with all the hurt I've felt, letting go is the most painful yet._


End file.
